Mexican War
The Mexican Civil War is an ongoing conflict between the Democratic Southern Mexico and Communist North Mexico. Mexican War Democratic State Invasion The Democratic Force sent over 4000 squads into the Northern Communist Mexico Beginning of the Drug War Rip began dropping massive amounts of cocaine and other drugs into Mexico. Walrusian WSOC Forces and Paradisian Echo Force began attempts to destroy the Drug Labs and Drugs in both mexicos. WSOC operated in the Communist part, and Echo Force in the south. Echo Force was unsuccessful in it's attempts at destroying the drug labs, which resulted in Rip sending in a massive DDA force in. This turned the DDA from a corrupt police force to a military organization which was supported with Tanks and Attack Helicopters. As the DDA brought in 250 M1 Abrams to support their forces, the Democratic Mexico considered surrendering under treaty. However, Paradise supported that this would not happen. Paradisian Drug Raids Paradise used it's special forces to locate drug labs. It then followed in establishing a massive fleet and sending them into Mexico. This Naval Fleet bombarded drug labs in Los Maricones and La Chancla, causing civiilian casaulties as well as destroying the labs. Walrusian Retaliation Rip began laying mines and blocking off Walrusian Forces. Due to the fact that the East Nightfall Nation controlling the channel was a puppet state, the Combined Fleet responded against the RIp force of 200 LCACs. It was entirely annihilated in one strike by the combined fleet, and as the LCAC Force retreated, the Walrusian one responded with a nuclear strike, killing the entire force, except 100 who were picked up by destroyers. DDA Offensive and Combined Counter Offensive DDA Forces launched an offensive into both Democratic and Communist Mexicos. All sides responded with massive reinforcements into the regions. FOX Special Forces from Walrusia began using Sarin Gas Attacks and IED Ambushes against the DDA Forces. All the while, the Walrusian 3rd Army began clearing the drug dealers out of the Communist Mexico. The Paradise Force was meanwhile launching a massive invasion against the DDA. They brought in their Para-Nova Fleet, which supported the Paradisian Land Invasion. The DDA Forces after this failed offensive, withdrew from the region. Democratic Invasion of Imperial Mexico The Democratic Forces sent an Invasion Force of Imperial Mexico. This was their first real use of mechanized units, using Armor and LAVs gifted from the Paradisian Force. This change in tactics, sent an advanced force in. However, the Empire of Mexico got allies in Medreggen, the DDA and Nordastrika. They reinforced mexico with over a million troops. The Democratic Mexicans withdrew. However, Walrusia responded by sending the 3rd Army to support the Democratic Mexico, which in turn caused most of the allies of the Empire of Mexico to withdraw. Kidnapping of the Mexican President and Battle of Prison Island The Rip Special Forces unit called RATs kidnapped the Mexican President. They then imprisoned him onto the Rip Prison Island and hoped for Democratic Mexico to make peace with the Imperial Mexico so they would free him. In response, Walrusia sent in it's FOX special forces to rescue the president. However, there were at least 7 failed attempts to rescue him. Because of FOX's failures, Walrusia deployed it's Combined Fleet against the Island and demanded that they hand over the Democratic President. This was successful and the Mexican president was returned to the Democratic Mexico. FOX's failure would lead to the creation of the Walrusian Rangers and the 特殊作戦群. Battle of Zapultepec The Walrusian 3rd Army quickly seized the city of Zapultepec from the Imperial Mexican Defenders. It was a quick and decisive victory, as the 3rd Army Commander felt that the Democratic Mexicans needed an example of how to fight. After this, Rip and Walrusian signed an agreement to both withdraw any direct support, and the Walrusian 3rd Army withdrew from Mexico, as well as the DDA Supporters of Imperial Mexico. Imperial Counter Offensive and Democratic 2nd Invasion The Imperial Forces launched a highly successful counter offensive, sending in masses of unorganized soldiers to overwhelm the Democratic Force. This caused for the Democratic Forces to temporarily withdraw. The Democratic Mexico then sent in another invasion force, using flame tanks and flamethrowers supplied by the Walrusian Force. The Democratic Forces got limited success, with their invasion force of over 91,000 seizing some ground. However, the Imperial Forces got new T14 Armada Tanks, and used them to encircle the Democratic Force. The Encirclement caused heavy Democratic Casualties, and the Democratic Force retreated once again. Imperial Invasion of Democratic Mexico The Imperial Mexico began an air invasion with limited successes against the Democratic Forces. They then launched a massive land invasion, with only one objective, which was to march 840 miles across the border and straight to the Mexican Capital. This invasion is currently ongoing